


truth comes out

by BookRockShooter



Series: post s6 things to help me cope [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Minor Season 7 Spoilers, Minor Swearing, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), basically lance is angsting about his feelings and shiro supports him yeet, i guess? lmao, shiro also mentions adam oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Lance has to talk to somebody about his recently-discovered feelings, so he turns to Shiro. Their conversation makes him feel much better about himself.-*post s6*





	truth comes out

**Author's Note:**

> thank god i'm lazy and didn't finish this before today because now i can include *spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen/read about s7ep1*......... Shiro's ex-fiance o o f i already love Adam and can't wait for him to reunite with Shiro aH
> 
> so yeah basically in this Lance talks to Shiro about everything and idk makes him feel better because Lance needs to be more confident in himself my poor boy ugh 
> 
> anyone else still screaming about the Shiro reveal btw?? my bi ass almost cried this morning when I found out skjskjskj I hope we get even more rep but if not I'm happy with just Shiro and Adam like,, wow,,,, beautiful
> 
> so yes! hopefully y'all enjoy lmao lmk what you think!

In Lance’s opinion, two days isn’t a long enough time to be able to fully process and accept the fact that he’s… that he has feelings for Keith. _Keith,_ of all people. Stubborn, hot-headed, stupidly brave and sometimes genuinely funny Keith. Lance thinks that he should’ve been given at least a week.

But he’s long since figured out that the universe isn’t keen on giving him a break for anything, so why would it now?

Only two days after he’s been hit with this sudden and, frankly, shocking realization, Keith appears out of thin air in Red with his space wolf – and, despite the circumstances, Lance loves Yorak, that wolf is _so freaking cool_ – and, apparently, with the thought that he’s offended Lance in some way. Lance hates that he’s made Keith feel that way, especially since it was unintentional, so he tells him otherwise and then admits that he’s got things on his mind. He can’t tell Keith what those things are, though, without admitting the whole feelings thing, so he attempts to shut him down and close himself off to Keith’s concerns. Problem solved.

But Keith is earnest about wanting Lance to talk to him, just so he can feel better, because Keith is a good person who actually cares about him and _fuck._

So he finally gives in, under the condition that he talks to Shiro and not Keith.

“I- I wanna talk to Shiro about this. Alone. I think he could help.”

Lance knows that he and Shiro aren’t exactly the closest of the bunch, but Shiro has been his hero for a few years, now, and he knows that Shiro cares for him like he cares for the whole team, so… maybe talking to him could actually help. God, he hopes so.

Keith looks surprised at Lance’s request, and maybe the tiniest bit hurt – Lance tries not to wince at that – but he still says, “Uh… Allura hasn’t seen a familiar inhabitable planet yet, so I dunno. But, uh, I could have Yorak bring him here, if that’s what you really want.” Behind Keith, Yorak makes a weird sort of chittering noise. Keith smiles at the noise, and Lance just stares at him because _how have I never noticed before how beautiful his smile is oh my god I hate him._

“You good?” Keith asks suddenly, startling Lance, and he blinks rapidly before nodding.

“Yeah, yeah! Fine. Uh, yeah, that could work. The sooner I talk to him about this, the better,” he replies, trying to smile like nothing is wrong.

Keith just nods and says, “Alright. So, uh, I hope Shiro can help with… whatever the problem is, and I’m sorry that I can’t.” He frowns after he’s done speaking, and Lance really wants to hug him until he realizes that he’s done nothing wrong and Lance just really needs to discuss this whole deal with someone other than the person the deal is about. But he can’t know, not yet, at least, so Lance settles for just smiling softly at him.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. Trust me, Shiro is the best bet. I’d go to Pidge or Hunk, but, uh… I dunno how helpful they’d be.” Lance can actually feel his face fall at his own words, which isn’t ideal, because that means Keith could probably see it too. He doesn’t need Keith to know how affected he still is by his friend’s words, because that would just cause issues within the team. Lance does _not_ want to be the reason for his teammates not getting along.

“Yeah, I get it,” Keith says. “Lemme send Shiro over, and, uh… talk to me again when you want to.”

The way he says it makes it sound like he _still_ doesn’t believe that Lance actually likes talking to him, and he ends up blurting, “I always want to talk to you,” to hopefully convince Keith otherwise. All his words do is make Keith’s face turn red at an alarming rate, so he continues, “Anyway, yeah. Uh…” and just barely refrains from slamming his head against the wall. _Get a grip,_ he hisses to himself internally.

“I’ll go get Shiro,” Keith says, and he pats Lance’s shoulder, still blushing. Lance manages a laugh.

“Thanks, man. Have a good… day? Night? Whatever time it is, I mean,” he says, taking a second to actually wonder what time of day it is. _I wonder what time it is on Earth right now,_ he adds to himself as an after-thought. This leads to him wondering what his family is up to, and- yeah, no, he doesn’t want to think too much about them right now or all of his emotions will add up and make him cry, or something. He doesn’t want to do that.

He manages to focus back on Keith as he smiles and says, “You, too,” before crouching beside Yorak. “Back to the black lion, buddy,” he says, and Lance watches as they disappear in a flash of light.

Now that Keith is gone, Lance lets his smile fall and feels himself start to panic. “Oh, god,” he mutters to himself, grabbing his hair and tugging at it frantically. “Oh, _god,_ I’m about to actually talk to somebody about this. Oh my god. Why did I do this?”

He’s nervously pacing the cockpit when the now-familiar light that happens when Yorak teleports fills the room for a second, and then Lance is facing Shiro, who looks pretty concerned. _Oh, god, okay,_ Lance thinks, staring at Shiro with wide eyes.

“Lance?” Shiro says, taking a careful step towards him. “Keith said that you wanted to talk to me about something? Are you okay?”

“I…” Lance’s mouth is already going dry, and he’s barely said one word. _This is ridiculous,_ he thinks to himself, and he shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. _Shiro’s… he’s not going to hate you for this._ “Okay. Um… Y’know how I like Allura, and, uh, girls in general?”

Shiro chuckles quietly. “Yeah, I’m aware. Why?”

“I- I think I like guys that way, too,” Lance manages to say, having to force the words out. He takes his hands out of his pockets to wipe them against his pants and then clasps them together in front of himself.

Shiro’s quiet for a moment. “Okay,” he finally says, and Lance chances a look back at him. He’s smiling. “Lance, I hope you know that that’s perfectly fine, and I’m so proud that you were able to tell me.”

Lance stares at Shiro. Part of his mind is screaming, _He’s proud! He said he’s_ proud _of me for doing this!_ But the other part is just confused. “I- Wait, you’re not, like, weirded out, or whatever?”

“What? No, of course not,” Shiro says, his smile dropping into a frown. “I’d have to be the world’s biggest hypocrite to find bisexuality weird. Or, ah, are you labelling yourself as something else? Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Lance feels his mouth drop open. _What?_ “I- I dunno, I only came to terms with this, like, three days ago, but I think… I think bisexuality fits me best. And- and what do you mean by that? Why would you be a hypocrite?”

Shiro laughs, but it doesn’t sound like he’s laughing _at_ Lance. Lance appreciates it. “You don’t know? Well, actually, to be fair, I haven’t mentioned him to most of you guys…” Shiro trails off and frowns again. After a moment, he sighs and looks at Lance again. “Back on Earth, I have – had – a fiancé. His name’s Adam.”

After getting over the initial shock of Shiro – Lance’s _hero,_ and god Lance is so happy he chose to look up to Shiro – accepting Lance immediately and then revealing himself to be gay, Lance feels his mouth stretch into a huge grin. “Oh my god, Shiro, that’s- that’s so cool! But, wait…” Lance stares harder at Shiro and notices that his eyes are dark with what looks like sadness. “Shiro…?”

“We broke it off before I left on the Kerberos mission,” Shiro admits softly. “He- he didn’t want me to go, but I did, so we, uh, agreed to break it off. I… I miss him, _a lot,_ and hope he’s doing well, but…” He tries to smile at Lance, and Lance hurts at the pain on his friend’s face. “Anyway. Yes, Lance, I’m gay, and I completely support you coming to terms with yourself.”

Lance feels himself start to tear up, and he drops his gaze, wiping his eyes. “Wow, Shiro. Uh, god, th-thank you, for being so cool about it.” It takes him a few moments to get himself under control, and when he finally does, he looks back up and smiles shakily. “That makes me feel way better.”

Shiro smiles back kindly. “Of course, Lance. And if you’re worried about the team’s reactions – if you plan on coming out to them too, of course – I’m sure that they’ll support you, as well. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you figure it out?”

Lance feels himself tense up at the question. Now’s the time for Lance to admit his real problem, and hope that Shiro can help him with it. “Well, it was… really sudden. I’d spent years liking girls and only girls, and that includes Allura. I still like her now, too, but… I think there’s… somebody else? A guy, I mean, and before the other day, I- I hadn’t really considered it, and then Keith went and said something dumb like, ‘I would trust you with my life’ and I didn’t believe him, and then- oh,” he says suddenly, face suddenly burning. He hadn’t… meant to admit the part about Keith quite yet.

Then Shiro says, “It’s okay, Lance. Feelings can take anybody by surprise, and yours are still important even if you only realized them a short while ago.” He smiles. “And, again, I’m glad you were brave enough to come to terms with them. This is a big step for you.”

Lance lets himself smile back. “Thank you, Shiro. So, um, yeah, I lo- I _like_ Keith, and, just… what do you think I should do? It’s… I mean, it’s Keith, and you know him better than anybody, so… any advice?”

Shiro leans against the wall, face thoughtful. Yorak, who had been chilling in the corner, wanders up to Lance and brushes against his legs. Lance grins crouches to run his hand through the space wolf’s fur. “You’re so soft,” Lance comments, laughing when Yorak makes his weird purring noise.

“Well,” Shiro says, and Lance glances up, “I don’t want to tell you what to do, when these are your feelings and you should decide who you tell them to. But, if you really want my advice…” He grins at Lance. “I suggest you tell him. I’m certain he wouldn’t be upset if you did. But, again, you need to decide yourself.”

Lance feels his breath catch, and he stands back up. “You- you really think I should say something? I mean, he is my friend, one of my closest friends, actually, but-”

“I can promise that he won’t judge you,” Shiro says, before calling Yorak over. The space wolf trots over to him and Shiro continues, “But seriously, Lance, I’m not going to force you to do it. The fact that you could tell just one person is impressive, and you won’t be any less brave if you don’t tell anyone else. So why don’t you sleep on it, alright? I’m going to head back to Black.”

Lance nods slowly. “Alright, yeah, I’ll… I’ll rest for a bit. But, uh, thank you again, Shiro. This… this really helped me.” He smiles at Shiro again, trying to ignore all of his different thoughts.

“Of course, Lance. I’ll talk to you later, get some rest, now.” Then he reaches down, touches Yorak, and then both of them disappear in a flash.

Once they’re gone, Lance sighs and sits down in the pilot’s chair. He leans back, arms crossed and gaze trained on the stars outside.

Now that the conversation is over and his worries are lessened, Lance feels calmer about himself, at least. “So, I’m bi,” he says aloud, and then he smiles. It sounded _right,_ saying it out loud like that. “But… do I tell Keith? I don’t think he’d judge me for that, but… for liking him that way?” He groans suddenly. “Ugh, this sucks. Stupid _Keith_ and his stupid _hair_ and his stupidly _nice eyes_ … ugh.”

After muttering to himself for a while longer, he falls asleep thinking about how great it would be if he got up the courage to come out to Keith and have Keith smile his stupidly pretty smile at him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about y'all but this part feels,,, okay? i couldn't think of any other way to write it so idk hopefully it was enjoyable lmaoo
> 
> also- the only reason I made lance not know about adam previously is because we only heard about him today and we don't know if lance canonically knew about him anyway sooo yeah
> 
> anyway!! hopefully y'all enjoyed this part, and just so you know- I think I'll write.. one more part for this little series, and then that'll be it (happy ending dw) only because 1. I'm running outta ideas for this series and 2. I wanna focus on and write for some other fandoms for awhile (tho if anyone's curious I'll probs write some season 7 stuff after it comes out lmao)
> 
> alrighty I hope y'all have a good day/night!!
> 
> random personal life note: I started watching BNHA and I love Izuku already oof


End file.
